


you are my everything

by ariabones



Series: Vinlend AUs [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: 30 Prompts in 30 Days, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, Gangs AU, Hogwarts AU, I finished Hero of Ages and I cried, Little Mermaid AU, Preservation Gang, Ravenclaw Elend, Ruin Gang, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slytherin Vin, So many AUs, Some of these might become full stories, Soulmates AU, They deserve all the love, Vinlend, teeny tiny angst, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariabones/pseuds/ariabones
Summary: 30 Prompts in 30 Days.Vin and Elend being in love.This is my therapy after finishing Mistborn.So many AUs
Relationships: Elend Venture/Vin
Series: Vinlend AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. dead dog

Ash fell from the sky.

Well not _ash._

There had been another accident at the coal mines at the beginning of the winter season. The falling snow combined with the black coal dust to form black snow.

Ash-as the locals were fond of calling it- gathered on the sidewalk, probably staining it, as Vin made her way down the street.

It was cold. Most people had huddled themselves in their homes when the weather report stated it would be the coldest day the country had ever seen. Those who were out, fervently rubbed their arms over their many layers, trying to get warmer as they carried on with their business. Their bodies shook with the effort to fight the cold.

Vin was shaking as well, as she fought the heavily falling ash to get to Elend’s building, but not because of the cold.

She quickly stepped into the complex, shaking herself off in the lobby. Her eyes took some time to adjust to the bright light, opposed to the near darkness outside.

“Hello Miss Vin.”

Vin usually stopped to talk to Noorden when she was visiting Elend but not today. She waved at him and made quick steps to the elevator.

There was a pressure behind her eyes as she waited to be brought to Elend’s floor. Her head was pounding and she felt a bit nauseous as the space in front of her began to spin.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall to fight off the dizzy spell.

Finally, she arrived and with quick short strides she was in front of his door.

Her knocks were louder and firmer than usual. It was only five seconds but Elend hadn’t opened the door.

She panicked.

Her fists slammed repeatedly against the door.

“Elend! El-“

The door opened.

“Vin?” he looked confused. “Why didn’t you use your ke-“

Her boyfriend’s words were cut off when she threw herself against him. Her arms were painfully tight around his waist, her face buried in his chest. She breathed him in.

He smelled like old books, ink and those awful sugary sweets he loved so much. He smelled like home. Safety.

His arms immediately went around her

“Vin? What’s wrong?” He sounded worried. So afraid that something had happened to her.

She broke into sobs.

He moved swiftly. Pulling her closer to him as he stepped back and closed the door. One arm remained around her while the other slid under the knees and lifted.

Vin buried her face in the junction between his neck and shoulders as he carried her away.

She felt herself being lowered and tightened her arms around him.

“Don’t leave,” she cried.

He shushed her. “I’m right here.”

She felt the silk sheets beneath her cheek. They were in his room. Elend moved next to her and she didn’t hesitate to wrap herself around him.

Elend rubbed her back as she slowly calmed down. He didn’t push her. Just waited for her to talk. Sweet, caring Elend. Always so careful with her.

“OreSeur died today,” she finally said. “He’d been acting strange so I took him to the vet,” her voice broke. “They had to put him down.”

She felt more tears pool in her eyes and pressed herself against Elend, letting his shirt collect the drops.

It didn’t make sense. She had hated that dog. She always complained how she had never wanted him in the first place. How he always made a mess and constantly ran off, forcing her to chase after him.

But she had never given him up or stopped taking care of him because OreSeur had been Kelsier’s dog.

He’d been given to her as per Kelsier’s will, along with money and property, when he had gone and gotten himself killed at a protest.

He’d been Kelsier’s.

He’d been her dad’s.

Vin felt a sob break through her clenched jaw.

Elend’s arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips against her hair.

She didn’t need to explain.

He understood.


	2. unexpected phone call

Elend fought off a yawn.

The company meeting he’d been forced to attend because of his role as heir to his father, was painfully boring. A bunch of old men sat around talking in circles about the same issues they’d discussed during the last meeting and Elend couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He felt a vibration run through his right leg.

He looked down.

His phone was ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

‘Vin >3’ flashed across his screen. A black and white photo of his girlfriend of the night of the masked gala they had attended took up most space on the screen. She was laughing. Her nose was scrunched up the way it did whenever she was happy.

Vin never called him when he was in a meeting. Something was wrong.

He glanced up. His father was glaring at him and Elend resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Cett was talking about the same financial problem that had been brought up last week. He wouldn’t miss anything important. Besides Vin was more important than anything.

Standing up, he drew attention from many in the room but he ignored them and left, answering the call as soon as he was outside.

“Vin? Is everything okay?” his voice was rushed as he stepped away from the meeting room door.

“Oh um…everything’s fine, I just…hi.”

Elend released the tense breath he’s been holding.

“Hi sweetheart.” He smiled.

“Sorry I know you’re in a meeting. I just-” she broke off, releasing a long breath. Elend frowned, growing worried even though she said everything was fine.

“Vin?”

“I love you.”

A pause. Elend smiled.

“I called to tell you that I love you.”

His cheeks started to hurt from how wide his smile was.

“I love you too,” he responded. His voice was soft and oh so fond.

“Great! Go back to your meeting. I’ll see you at home. Bye!”

He’d barely gotten a chance to return the farewell when she cut the call.

Laughing but his heart so very full, Elend made his way back.


	3. a thin jacket

It was raining.

Vin glanced up from her black funeral clothes to the gray skies.

Fat droplets landed on her cheeks, mixing with her tears.

It had been a clear forecast but the afternoon weather had quickly changed from bright and warm to dull and cold.

She preferred it like this. It matched her mood.

Her dress was soaked through. The thin material clung to her small frame. Small tremors raked her body but she ignored the cold. She needed it to numb away the pain that clutched at her chest.

A jacket was placed on her shaking shoulders. It was thin, barely able to keep the chill away but it smelled like the comfort of old books. Turning her head, she met Elend’s soft eyes.

“I’ll go get the car.”

Only after she nodded, did he step away. Turning her face back to the sky, Vin closed her eyes and clenched her fists in the jacket, hugging it closer to her body.

It made no difference. The rain still fell, chilling her bones but for the first time that day, Vin felt warm.


	4. the father

Elend was used to Vin being angry with him.

Whenever he did something stupid that risked his life, she would lecture him until he promised to be more careful the next time.

Sometimes he would lose sleep for consecutive days because he was up all night reading and would be the recipient of the famous Vin glare that froze grown men in their tracks.

But this, this was new.

She was _screaming_ at him.

“You need to tell someone!”

The day had started so well.

Elend had decided to take Vin to the lake in their town for one of their dates. The weather was warm enough to go for a swim and he’d packed a picnic, with their favourite foods, for them to snack on.

He’d forgotten the most vital part being that he would be shirtless for the first time in front of her.

He’d forgotten his scars.

She’d told him of her past. About his mother, her numerous abusive boyfriends and her abusive brother as well. How she was taken away by social services until Kelsier adopted her.

She’d bared herself to him.

He hadn’t.

Why? He was ashamed.

Ashamed she’d think him weak because he couldn’t deal with what his father did, and still does, to him. He’d decided not to tell her.

That decision had led here. Their loud voices echoed across the still, empty lake.

“He’s my dad!” he screamed back.

“That doesn’t make it okay!” her voice broke on the last word and Elend found himself deflating, his anger at being confronted quickly leaving him.

Her eyes were glazed with tears, her bottom lip trembling as she regarded him with pity in her eyes.

No, not pity. Empathy. Understanding.

Elend looked away, a lump in his throat. Of course she understood. She’d lived through the same thing and had survived, coming out strong. Of course she’d never think him weak.

His eyes stung and he furiously wiped away the moisture before they fell.

He had never thought of what his father did to him as wrong. Elend always thought it was his fault the beatings hurt so much. That he was weak while his brother Zane, who took the punishments quietly then cleaned himself up afterwards, was strong.

But then Zane had committed suicide when he was sixteen, leaving his eleven-year-old brother alone. For some reason, Elend had never thought to blame his father. He’d assumed Zane had stopped being strong.

Elend hadn’t wanted to die, so he’d taken the beatings to show that he was strong. That he could take it. That he could make his father proud of him.

Elend felt small hands at his cheeks and he blinked himself back to awareness. Vin wiped away the tears that had unwillingly fallen before wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Elend wrapped him arms around his girlfriend, hid his face in her neck and cried.


	5. ink

Vin never understood people’s dislike for Monday. It was simply another day of the week, just at the beginning of it.

Still, the general consensus of Mondays being awful, meant she was the first to arrive outside the Practical Politics class.

Vin sighed as she glanced down at the timetable on her phone.

_Practical Politics. 8:15-11:15 am- Monday. Professor Dockson._

She hated anything to do with politics. It was full of people who spoke in circles hoping to outsmart or outmaneuver their opponents, not to mention take advantage of those below them.

Still, she needed to pick an elective and this was the only option she could pick from the choices.

A figure stepped down the hallway heading towards her. She was seated on the ground, her eyes closed and her back against the wall near the locked door. When she heard the person stop in front of her, she opened them and glanced up.

Oh wow.

He was young. A few years older than her. His suit wasn't the finest she had seen, nor was his vest as bright as most. Both coat and shirt seemed to fit too loosely, and his hair was just a bit disheveled but the look suited him. Why a student would dress up in a suit for a Monday class, was far from her comprehension but he looked a few years older, maybe he was a teacher’s assistant.

He smiled down at her.

Vin felt her heart give a stutter.

“Good morning. Sorry, have you been waiting long?”

Vin shook her head still trying to get her bearings. It was ridiculous. She’d never been affected by a man like this before. She’d made it a point to avoid them in her early years but that had been a different case all together.

“No,” she said. “I’ve been waiting here for like ten minutes.”

He nodded and reached into his bag, removing a set of keys and using them to unlock the door.

 _Ah, teacher’s assistant it is then_ , she thought.

Vin made to stand up when he stretched his hand out to her. Fighting off a blush, she grabbed it and let him pull her up. Muttering a thank you, she walked passed the door he held open for her.

She stopped and glanced back at him.

He used the door stopper to keep the door open before turning to her smiling.

“Political Science?” he asked as he made his way to the desk in front of the class.

Vin shook her head. “No. Elective for my third year.”

He nodded. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her. Whenever he spoke to her, he would always be doing something. She was sure she was imagining it but her gut told her otherwise.

He started unloading some books from his bag.

“Are you the teacher’s assistant?”

He put his bag down and turned. He leaned against the desk before running a hand through his already disheveled hair. A bit of ink stained his cheek and Vin’s fingers itched to wipe it away.

“No,” he smiled, a bit self-deprecatingly. “I’m the professor.”

Vin froze.

“Y-You’re Professor Dockson?”

He smiled a bit ruefully.

“No. Unfortunately Professor Dockson is a bit overwhelmed so I’m taking over some classes for him.”

“Oh.” Vin couldn’t help but think, a bit guiltily, that she’d probably enjoy the class with him teaching it.

He stood, seemed to gather his courage before stepping towards her, his hand outstretched.

“Professor Elend Venture.”

Well shit.

Vin had been hearing of Professor Venture since the day she joined university. He was said to be the youngest- and handsomest- professor on campus.

“Eh- he’s fine. Professor Ladrian on the other hand is more my taste,” Allrianne, her roommate- taking Political Science and having met him- had told her when she’d asked about the campus heartthrob.

“He’s nearly twice your age!” Vin had laughed.

Allrianne had simply shrugged and smiled. “Not an issue for me.”

Despite his popularity, Vin had managed to finish her freshman and sophomore year, without ever meeting this Professor Venture.

Until now.

She was forced to agree with everything she’d heard.

She stretched and shook his hand.

“Vin.”

He arched an eyebrow.

“Just Vin,” she said a bit nervously.

He smiled. “Okay Just Vin. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Professor.”

They realized at the same time that they were still holding hands and quickly dropped them.

They were saved from any more awkward moments when a couple of students walked in.

Her cheeks warm, Vin turned and made her way to a seat at the back of the class.

She sat and watched as more students streamed in. Her eyes were drawn to Professor Venture and found that he was already looking at her.

He quickly looked away.

Vin swallowed.

_This is going to be an interesting semester._


	6. the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be considered a continuation of -ink-

Professor Elend Venture didn’t know what to do when the knock at his office door revealed to be one of his last semester students. One of the students that he- _guiltily_ \- had a crush on, like some hormonal teenage boy.

“Vin.” Surprise toned his voice. He moved away from the door, letting her walk in, leaving the door open to keep himself in check.

“Good morning Professor.”

She always spoke softly but firmly, as though not wanting to draw attention to herself but when she did, wanted the person to know she was not to be messed with.

It was something interesting he noticed when he first met her on the first day of class.

“Good morning Vin.”

He moved to lean on his desk, trying –irrationally- to hide the calligraphy set and paper that he’d been practicing on before her visit interrupted him.

“How was your break?”

She frowned, small wrinkles forming on her forehead and he clenched his fist to avoid reaching for her.

 _Inappropriate. Completely inappropriate_ , he reminded himself.

“It was okay.”

Her tone spoke otherwise but again, _inappropriate._

“That’s good. So, what can I do for you?”

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“I just wanted to return this.”

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a book and handed it to him.

He looked at it.

 _Trials of Monument_.

Considering how closely he’d been watching her, he’s surprised he’d forgotten that he’d given her one of his favourite books.

He looked at her, “How was it?”

Her nose scrunched up.

Laughter bubbled up despite himself.

“Not for you, huh.”

A blush appeared on her cheeks.

“No. I just have no interest in politics.”

“Fair enough.”

She was looking at him closely. Her gaze intent.

He resisted the urge to fidget. He should not be intimidated by a twenty-one-year-old.

“Vi-“

Her thumb brushed his cheek and he froze.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she jumped back as though burned.

“Sorry! T-There was ink…your cheek.” Her eyes jumped around the room as though worried someone had seen what she’d just done.

Elend wanted to reassure her that it was fine, an accident but he still felt her thumb on his cheek, rendering him mute.

“I’m sorry! Good bye Professor!” she squeaked and fled the room.

Elend watched her literally run away from with a small smile on his face.

Never thought he’d be thanking his mother for teaching him calligraphy but here he was.


	7. new house

A light scratching sound woke up Vin from her sleep.

She blinked heavily, her eyes refusing to stay open without black spots filling her vision.

Shifting, she pulled away from the warm body acting as her pillow and propped herself on her elbow.

Vin rubbed her eyes, clearing her bleary vision. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 2:16 am. Groaning, she made to go back to sleep when she realized with a frown that the lights were on.

She sat up.

The room was a mess. Boxes, empty and full, littered the room. Wrapping paper were scattered on the floor and an empty pizza box sat at the end of their bed.

That’s right. They’d been unpacking before they decided to take a break and eat dinner.

They must have fell asleep.

Light rain fell outside the window and Vin watched the racing droplets on the window pane before the scratching that woke her up, sounded again.

It was the bedroom door.

She lifted her feet off the bed, the cold tile floor making her yelp.

“Vin?” a voice groggily called.

Vin turned. Elend was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

He shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. What time is it?”

“Two eighteen in the morning.”

He frowned. “We must have fallen asleep.”

Vin was nodding when the scratching noise stopped her. It was followed by a growl.

Elend fell back on the bed groaning.

“We forgot to feed TenSoon.”

Vin rubbed her forehead.

“I’ll do it.”

She stood up, this time prepared for the cold floor.

Elend got up as well. “I’ll come with.”

Vin couldn’t help smiling when Elend cursed the cold floor. She opened the door and there she found TenSoon seated on his heels glaring at her her.

“Sorry TenSoon, we fell asleep.”

He seemed to huff before walking down the corridor towards the kitchen.

Elend gave a soft amused laugh behind her as they followed their dog.

They reached the kitchen which had been the first place they had thankfully unpacked and found TenSoon seated next to his bowl.

Still finding their dog’s antics amusing, Elend reached up to the cupboard that held the dog food while Vin filled his bowl of water.

Once satisfied, TenSoon turned his back to them and ate.

Vin was seated on the island watching Elend give their dog a few pets before joining her. He stood between her thighs, his hands resting on her waist.

“So, do you want to continue unpacking or go back to sleep?”

Vin dropped her head to rest against his chest. Elend lifted his hands, one to her back and the other to card through her hair.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep but I have no energy to continue unpacking.”

Elend nodded. “I figured. We still have some pizza in the fridge and saved some of your favourite movies on my laptop.”

Vin wrapped her hands around his waist and laughed.

“Have I mentioned I love you?”

Elend snorted and kissed her head.

“Once or twice. Come on. I’ll set it up.”

Shifting her hands to his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist, Vin let Elend carry her out of the room.

Outside, the rain continued to fall.


	8. lost at sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might grow into a separate full story

Pain.

That’s the first thing Elend realised when he regained consciousness. His memory was spotty at best. Short visions of a storm, a fire, the mast falling, being thrown overboard then…nothing.

The sand beneath him was course, chaffing his left cheek. The heat emanating from it warmed him through his drenched clothes but not enough to stop his slight shivering.

His whole body ached. His muscles and joints were stiff, his throat hurt as though he’d swallowed nails and a pulsing ache at the back of his head kept him from making any movement.

He tried to open his eyes but the direct sunlight on his face forced them shut.

He groaned.

Despite the ache, he could feel himself being pulled back under, losing consciousness.

Then a shadow settled over him.

Slowly, _painfully_ , he pried his eyes open.

Green eyes met his, a curtain of long black hair kept the rest of the world out till all he saw was _her_.

He passed out.


	9. cave

Vin’s fingers trailed the low hanging branches of the trees on her path.

Soft sounds of laughter trailed off as she left the other nymphs at the lake and headed towards the meadow on the far side of the forest.

It was a warm day. The sun was high in the sky with thick clouds occasionally blocking it from view. The woodland creatures crawled, jumped and flew all around her. She smiled when a white rabbit crossed the path in front of her.

She’d reached the meadow and the sight of the different flowers colouring the field brought a smile to her face.

She sat beneath the oak tree and pulled her knees towards her chest, letting her chin rest against them as her gaze swept across the field.

A gnawing feeling settled on her chest and she took a deep breath to release the tight feeling.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time with the other nymphs, she just wasn’t comfortable with how _kind_ they were. She wasn’t used to kindness, certainly not after being captured by mercenaries hoping for some magic for themselves.

Her gaze settled on a faraway place near the edge of the meadow, near the forest. Standing, she glided her way to the flowers that had caught her attention.

She knelt down. They were the most beautiful flowers she’d ever seen and strange enough, they formed some sort of path, leading towards the forest.

Curious, Vin followed the strange flowers and was shocked when they led to the entrance to a cave.

Biting her lip, she glanced back towards the meadow before deciding to go on.

The further she walked, the darker it became and the brighter the flowers glowed.

She continued to take the lightened path and the more she walked, the deeper she felt she was heading. As though moving towards the centre of the earth.

Vin walked for what felt like hours.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and when a bright light suddenly appeared, she held up her hand.

Blinking, she took in the sight. She’s appeared in a room. Not a room precisely but a library.

Tomes and tomes of books floated off tables and settled on shelves while others simply hang in the air.

Gaping, Vin slowly spun around, taking in the sight. She’d never seen so many books before.

“What are you doing here?!”

Startled, Vin jumped in the air and turned to face the owner of the voice.

He was handsome, with messy brown hair and eyes that stared at her in, thankfully, confusion and not anger.

“How did you get in here?”

Vin swallowed and pointed.

“I found a cave that led me here.”

He frowned.

“That’s impossible. No one can find that entrance. I made sure of it.”

Vin couldn’t help herself, she scowled.

“I’m not lying!”

He stared at her amused. “No I don’t think you are.”

Vin continued her assessment of the stranger and when her gaze landed on the symbol in front of his dark robes, she felt her heart stop.

“You’re the Hades?”

He placed the book he was carrying on the table next to him and crossed his arms. “I am.”

Vin gave an awkward curtsy. “Lord Hades.”

He waved away her formality.

“There’s no need for that. You’ve managed to somehow find my secret entrance, so I believe that makes us acquaintances at least. I’m Elend.”

She nodded. Still unable to believe she’d managed to sneak into the god of the Underworld’s home. The god _named_ Hades.

“And you are?”

Vin shook her head. “Right. Sorry. I’m Vin.”

He smiled and she couldn’t help but find it charming. He didn’t quite look like what she expected the Hades would look like.

“Pleasure to meet you Vin.” He gave a short bow.

She smiled. Her attention was captured by a book flying between them before landing on a nearby shelf.

“I’ve never seen so many books before.”

“Ah. Well you’re more than welcome to read some of them. Careful though, some of them bite.”

Vin laughed and for some reason the Ha- _Elend,_ seemed to brighten.

“You barely know me,” she couldn’t help but point out.

He shrugged. “Anyone capable of getting past my shielding is special in my case.”

Warmth spread to her cheeks and she coughed to fight off her blush from spreading farther.

“Thank you for your hospitability but I must be leaving now.”

He nodded.

“I understand. You are still welcome whenever you feel like it.”

She nodded in thanks and turned back towards the way she came in.

“Wait!” He called out right as she was about to take a corner to disappear.

She turned, expectantly.

“Are you _named_?”

She smiled.

“Persephone.”


	10. lost in the woods

Elend was well aware of his faults. With a father like Lord Straff Venture, who took it upon himself to constantly point them out, it was hard not to.

_You spend too much time with your nose in a book Master Venture._

_You are stupidly idealistic my friend_

_I don’t know why you are constantly disheveled. You are the son of a Lord, look like it!_

_Why do you never straighten your hair?_

_I have never had the displeasure of training someone as clumsy as you in the art of sword fighting._

And those were just a few of them. The people in his life worked wonders on his self-esteem.

Another one of his shortcomings presented itself in his current predicament.

He was lost.

Alone.

In the woods.

Honestly, he doesn’t even know how he always found himself in such situations.

He was on his way to visit Sheriff Elariel as per his father’s request. He may not be what his father hoped for in a son but he wasn’t stupid. His arranged marriage to the Sheriff’s daughter Shan was an open secret.

 _I need you to discuss with him measures on controlling bandits my ass_ , Elend thought grumpily as he assessed his situation.

His horse had been spooked. A snake on the path. The horse diverted its path and galloped at neck breaking speed into the forest, thrashing and trying to dislodge Elend, who had a weak grip on the reigns, off of its back.

The horse succeeded.

Which brought him to his predicament. Nightfall was approaching, his horse and guard were nowhere to be seen and he was pretty sure he’d passed this tree three times.

Great, he was walking in circles.

Exhausted and dehydrated, he slumped against the tree and slid down till he was seated.

Despite his exhaustion, he kept vigilant. The woods were a dangerous place to be, especially at night. Wild animals were a large population of the woods but they were mainly deeper in the wood.

No, what really worried him were bandits. Not just any bandits, a certain group of bandits that had made themselves known a few months ago.

They were led by a man the skaa called The Survivor.

Numerous rumours surrounded the man.

Some say he’s skaa born. Others say he was a noble but his protests against how the skaa were treated made his family disown him.

His originals were unknown but the reason he was a legend was because he’d escaped Hathsin, the harshest and most well-guarded prison in the kingdom. The Pits were many people ended up dead.

Not only had he survived but he’d escaped.

Escaped and decided to rob every noble he came across. He stole from them and gave the money to the skaa. Sometimes he killed them.

He was regarded as a hero to the skaa but the noble families saw him as a threat.

Elend saw him as a revolutionary. Someone who fought back. He’d mentioned it to his father in passing and he still held scars from the beating he received.

Despite his private praise for the man, Elend was still a noble.

A noble lost in the woods the Survivor was known to hid in.

He couldn’t help but be a little dramatic and spoke aloud, “I’m going to die, aren’t I.”

“How did you know I was here?”

Elend jumped to his feet, his pulse racing so fast it was miracle he hadn’t had a heart attack.

Behind him stood a girl.

She was…small.

Small in height, small in body.

Her long black hair was tied away from her face and the mask she wore only showed her green eyes that looked at him suspiciously.

She seemed familiar for some reason.

“I-I…” damnation, his heart was still racing. “I- I d-didn’t know you were there.”

She was silent as she assessed him.

“I got lost.” His voice and hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

From her dressing and the symbol on the mask, she wore, it was obvious she was a member of the Survivor’s crew.

“You’re a noble.”

She said it casually. A statement, not a question.

Elend swallowed.

“Are you going to kill me.”

Her eyes widened.

“What! No!”

Elend oddly believed her. He shut his eyes in relief. He heard her mutter something that sounded like ‘Damn you Kelsier’ but he didn’t think about it too much.

“I’m not going to kill you.” He nodded, relief evident on his face.

“But we might get a nice ransom out of your family.”

Elend snorted. “Good luck with that. You’d probably get money from father if you were to kill me.”

Yes. Kill his legitimate heir and he would have the opportunity to make Zane, the bastard son he was proud of, his heir. As well as have more ammunition against the Survivor and his crew.

Elend wasn’t sure but he thought the girl was frowning.

“What’s your house?”

“Venture.”

Her eyes widened.

“You’re Elend Venture?”

He nodded, awkwardly.

Suddenly, she reached up and removed the mask covering her face.

She was beautiful but Elend ignored that and narrowed his eyes in slight recognition.

“I've seen you before.”

She shook her head.

“No time for that. You need to come with me.”


	11. a ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I feel sick and spent some days in the hospital but I'm back now and will update till I catch up. I still plan to finish this, this month and start a multi-chap Vinlend fic in December. Anyways enjoy this short Soulmate AU which may be a full story later.

Vin looks up at the bookshelf, her hands on her hips, frowning.

She’s always resisted when the others in the crew told her she was short.

_I’m not short! You’re all just abnormally tall!_

Now, she is forced to admit they are right.

It irritates her.

She glances around the Venture mansion library. It’s all black and white as it has been for the past twenty years of her life.

It’s a miracle they were able to get a job for her here. The Ventures are known to be strict on who they hire, more-so with the recent robberies. They have a strict number of employees. Each have specific qualifications. When one leaves, another with the same qualifications is hired.

Vin has no idea what Kelsier did to the girl who had been in charge of the upkeep of the library.

She looks at the empty space at the top shelf once more and goes to grab the step ladder.

Placing the book under her arm, she climbs up.

She still can’t reach.

“I can hear Kelsier saying I told you so,” she mumbles under her breath.

The shelf is still too high.

Vin stands on her toes, her body stretching, her arm outstretched, fiddling to place the book in its spot. Her legs start to shake with the effort needed to stay on her toes.

“Almost got it.”

She makes a small jump, finally sliding the book in place. She smiles.

Her foot misses the ladder on the way down.

For some reason, she remembers the time her brother pushed her down the stairs. She broke a rib that day. It hurt and she knows this fall will hurt too.

A hand catches her around her waist.

Her world explodes in colour.


	12. branch of a tree

Elend is five years old when he meets the girl he’s going to marry.

Zane is being mean again. He refuses to play. He says Elend is being childish, that he should grow up, that he should stop disturbing Zane because Zane is not a child.

Elend just wants to play. No one wants to play with him since they put mummy in the ground.

He leaves the house with his picture book and goes to the woods behind the house to his favourite tree.

He loves that tree. His mummy would hold him and read to him when she came home from work.

No one ever bothers him but today there’s someone else there too.

“Hi.”

The girl is sitting on a branch of the tree. Elend doesn’t know how she got there. He’s never been able to climb.

“Hi,” he says back. “I’m Elend. What’s your name?”

His mummy said you are always supposed to introduce yourself.

“I’m Vin.”

Her voice is so quiet he barely hears her. She seats with her knees to her chest and her arms tight around them.

“I have my picture book,” he holds it up. “Do you want to read it with me?”

She looks down at her lap sad. He doesn’t like her looking sad.

“I don’t know how to read.”

He smiles. “That’s okay. I’ll read it to you.”

She smiles and he knows he’ll do anything to keep it there.


	13. toothache

Vin was groggy as she came to.

Confused. She had no idea where she was. That was bad, what if someone tried to steal her stuff.

She tried to sit up but a hand was quick to gently push her back on her back.

“Hey. Slow down.”

She hurt. Not painfully but enough of it to be uncomfortable. She groaned.

She was reclined on some lounge chair, her limbs felt heavy. Everything was sluggish, even the voice that spoke to her.

“Hey sweetheart. Can you open your eyes?”

The voice was unknown to her but it calmed her. It was soft, deep and seemed to wash over her, calming her restlessness. She was certain she was safe.

Her eyelids were heavy as though someone had glued them shut. Everything was blurry and out of focus when she managed to open her eyes.

She blinked. Once. Twice.

A face came into focus.

It was a man. He had messy brown hair and dark eyes that looked at her lovingly. He was smiling.

Vin thought he was handsome, whoever he was.

“Wh’ ru?”

He smiled wider.

“I’m Elend. Your boyfriend.”

Vin’s eyes widened.

“Bofend?”

He chuckled. He had a nice laugh, Vin thought.

Her eyes started to droop.

“Yes. Your boyfriend.”

“Pwetty,” she mumbled as she slowly was dragged unconscious.

She heard him laugh once more.

“Can’t wait to tell you all thi-“

She slept.


	14. transfer

Elend listens partly to Professor Tindwyl as she gives an assignment on Ancient Runes. All he can focus on is this new transfer student he’ll be meeting once this class is over.

She’s a transfer from Ilvermorny according to the school gossip and according to his friend Allrianne, he _has_ to meet her.

Sighing, he packs his books and stationery into his bag before vanishing it to his room. He won’t be needing it.

He’s seen the new girl from a distance.

She’d joined earlier in the day and Allrianne, being in the same house and also being a transfer, was assigned to show her around for the day. In between his two classes, she’d ambushed him and told him to meet her at the lake once class was over. The girl had been standing down the hall.

He leaves the castle and starts walking down to the lake. He can see them standing at the shore, their green robes billowing in the wind.

“Elend! Finally, we’ve been waiting for ages,” Allrianne shouts as she quickly hugs him in greeting.

He grunts. “I had class. Not all of us got a day off to show a student around.”

He turns to face the new girl and freezes.

She’s shorter than him, her long black hair is down, framing her face. She has green eyes that meet his before quickly looking away.

Elend knows he’s staring with his mouth open and from the smug look on Allrianne’s face, she’s noticed as well.

“Elend, this is Vin, my new roommate,” she introduces as they shake hands, “Vin, this is Elend, a friend of mine. No, I had no idea what I was thinking befriending a Ravenclaw.”

Elend had been stupidly blinking at Vin as he shook as her hand but he quickly snaps out of it to scowl at Allrianne.

“Hey!”

Vin giggles and he’s sure his heart stops.

Allrianne rolls her eyes.

“Come on. I want to show her Hogsmeade and you’re coming with us.”

His first response is to tell her to _sod off, she can’t boss him around_ but then Vin looks at him questioningly and he finds himself nodding, “Okay.”

“Oh come on. Li-,” Allrianne stops. “Wait, really?”

He nods and turns his blushing face away from Allrianne’s smirking one.

“Okay let’s go. Headmaster Rashek only gave us two hours before we get back since it’s a school day.”

Allrianne starts walking ahead, leading them towards the school exit, leaving the two of them alone.

Elend’s mind is simultaneously cursing and thanking her.

“She’s,” Vin starts.

“A lot,” Elend completes, laughing. “I know. But you get used to her. She’s a good friend.”

He extends his hand. “After you.”

She smiles. It’s a bit shy and awkward as though she doesn’t smile often but to Elend it’s the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.


	15. first meeting

“See, this is what happens when for the first time I decide to get a snack before coming here. I find my spot taken by a pretty girl.”

Vin stands up so fast, her seat topples to the ground, a loud crash echoing in the empty library.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. One of Reen’s lessons was to always keep your guard up. But I’m in school, I’m supposed to be safe._

Vin feels herself start to panic. Her palms are sweaty and her heart is racing. She starts to reach for her knife but then she remembers she’s in school now, she didn’t need to carry it.

“Hey! Whoa! I’m sorry for scaring you,” the voice says, startled.

Vin turns. It’s a boy. She’s seen him before. He’s in her year but taking some advanced classes.

His arms are outstretched in front of him. His face is horrified and concerned.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry for sneaking up on you.”

Vin feels her face flush in shame.

She takes deep breaths, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. A few more deep breaths and her heart has calmed enough for her to speak.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

His hands come down and he grips his bag tightly.

“N-No. I’m sorry.”

He watches her with worried eyes. She looks away and wraps her arms around herself.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

It’s a miracle they haven’t been kicked out with the amount of noise they’ve made.

She nods.

“I can leave.” She doesn’t wait for his response, just starts packing away her math assignment.

“No!” he exclaims and Vin flinches.

He cringes. “I’m sorry. I mean. We can share. No problem. I don’t mind the company.”

Vin isn’t sure. She’s managed to keep to herself since the year started but it’s a good table- away from prying eyes.

The boy moves towards her and she takes an unconscious step back. He raises his arms.

“I’m just picking up the chair.”

He does as he says and holds it for her to take a seat.

She does.

He moves and sits across from her, taking out his books, notebooks and pens.

He notices her watching and smiles, “I’m Elend.”

He doesn’t hold out his hand and Vin is relieved. She doesn’t like being touched.

“I’m Vin.”

“I know,” he blushes, “I mean. I know who you are. We have chemistry together.” His eyes widen. “The class! I meant the class!”

Vin frowns, confused. “What else could you mean?”

Elend flushes brighter and looks down at his books.

“Right.”

The study in silence before Vin has to leave for her next class.

She hesitates. “Goodbye.”

Elend looks up and he smiles widely at her. His smile is so big and friendly she can’t help but smile back.

“Goodbye Vin.”


	16. bodyguard

A body slams into him just as he hears the shot.

He lands painfully, his head slamming onto the stone pavement. The body covering him moves away and the screams reach his ears.

Everything is muffled but he’s sure someone is screaming his name.

His chest hurts.

He raises his arm to rub at it and freezes when something sticks to his fingers. Red stains them.

Red? Blood. He’s bleeding?

“ELEND!”

He looks up and green eyes meet his.

Green? Vin?

He tries to speak and coughs up blood instead.

He’s tired. Just wants to close his eyes and sleep.

Two hands hold his head steady, the fingers slightly shaking as they comb through his hair.

“Elend,” the voice is shaky, thick with tears. “Keep your eyes open, okay? The ambulance is almost here.”

He knows that’s voice, it’s Vin. But she sounds sad. Why is she sad?

“Keep him awake!” a voice shouts.

It’s Spook. His hands are pressed against Elend’s chest.

Why does his chest hurt so bad?

“V-Vin?” he coughs.

She shushes him, “I’m here. Just stay awake. Can you do that for me?”

“I-I’m tired.”

“I know Elend. I know. Just stay awake for me.”

He smiles. “Finally g-got you to to stop calling me s-sir.”

Elend closes his eyes.


	17. bury

“I know you.”

Vin stares at the two figures standing outside of her cell. The woman is familiar. Where has she seen her before?

The woman ignores Vin’s statement, simply smiling at Vin’s frowning face.

“Excuse me but are you Miss Vin Tekiel?” the man says. He’s tall with dark hair and eyes. His clothes don’t seem to fit him properly.

“Who’s asking?” Vin snaps. She’s tired. The prison’s care of its inmates is so negligent that she’s actually looking forward to her execution- she’s not in the mood for visitors.

The man swallows and takes a step closer, speaking in lower tones, “My name is Elend Venture and I believe we found your map to a certain Well of Ascension?”

Every muscle in Vin’s body tenses.

“No,” she says tersely.

The man blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

“You want to find the Lord Ruler’s resting place,” the man-Elend’s eyes widen in excitement, “and I have no interest in taking you there.”

She pauses for effect. “All you’ll find is death.”

Silence.

The woman clears her throat.

“We can get you out of here.”

Vin narrows her eyes. “Where do I know you from?”

Elend shifts and steals her attention. “We’ll pay you as well. Freedom and money. What do you say?”

Vin shifts her glance to the guard at her cell and once more at her small and filthy cell before meeting Elend’s gaze.

“Money upfront.”

The woman opens her mouth to argue but Elend quickly nods.

Vin sighs. She’s going to regret this but money as well as release from Hathsin? Too good a deal to pass up.

“We have a deal.”


	18. scars

Elend looks at his patient –Vin- one more time as she slips on her jacket, covering the bruises she got from ‘falling down the stairs’.

He had reported her bruises to the police as protocol but Vin clammed up as soon as the words ‘pressing charges’ were brought up.

“I fell down the stairs,” she had mumbled under her breath.

“Will you be okay?” he asks, a feeling of dread creeping up on him watching her slip on her shoes. The bruises on her ribs are new but an x-ray shows previously broken ribs that had not been treated but did heal properly.

“I’ll be fine Doctor Venture,” she smiles. “I’ll avoid running down staircases from now on.”

The joke falls flat as they both know the real reason for her bruises.

“Is your brother picking you up?” Elend grinds out the question.

Vin shakes her head.

“I’ll be leaving now. Thank you doctor.”

Elend watches her leave with a sense of foreboding.

It’s not going to end well.


	19. lies

Vin wipes at the tears clouding her vision. Elend stands before her, his posture defensive but with misty eyes.

“Was it all a lie?” he chokes out.

Memories of their planned meeting and times they spend together afterwards flash through Vin’s mind.

Guilt claws at her throat, her voice is scratchy as she answers, “At first. You were supposed to be a job. Simple and clean but,” she smiles, sad and heartbroken and how this – _her first good thing_ \- will eventually end, “there’s nothing simple and clean about you Elend.”

He looks away, carefully wiping at his eyes and Vin feels her heart clench. She hates that made him cry.

“I’m so sorry Elend,” she cries.

A tense silence settles between them.

“At least you told me,” Elend says quietly and Vin wants to cry harder because he’s being understanding instead of angry, “but I need some time to think about all this.”

Vin feels the well-known panic blossom in her chest, the fear of being abandoned, and she clenches her fists to avoid reaching out for him.

“I’m not leaving you,” he says calmly but still not looking at her, “I just need some time.”

Vin nods and when he walks away, she falls to her knees and sobs.


	20. colour

Elend knocks ink onto his lap as he stands from his desk.

He grabs the box of tissues on the table and dabs at the liquid. He’s sure he’s stained his trousers but he can’t tell with his inability to see colour.

Twenty-five and he still hasn’t met his soulmate.

He throws the used tissue into the bin and makes his way to the library.

There’s a debate coming up on social issues affecting the skaa and he wants to be well prepared for their defense.

The doors are opened and he simply walks in heading towards the isle where his needed book is located.

He turns the last corner and stops at the sight that greets him.

It’s one of the maids.

She’s standing precariously on a ladder, trying to place a book in its place. She can’t quite reach the high shelf despite the elevation.

He moves forward, about to offer his assistance when she jumps.

The book slides into place but the ladder shifts beneath her feet.

He reacts instinctively, running towards her with his hands outstretched.

Elend catches her around the waist with his right arm, his left goes around her shoulders.

He blinks and everything becomes bright.

Colour fills his vision.

He looks down at the girl in his arms. She looks up.

Green.

Her eyes are green.


	21. gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gun violence

Vin stands in the snow, fingers shaking, jaw clenched and a heavy heart beating against her chest.

Her right hand is in her pocket, clutching at the object desperately as she waits for him to arrive.

Snow crunches behind her but she doesn’t turn, choosing to stare at the top of the building she can see in the distance.

“Vin?”

He’s here.

Elend. The man she loves.

She closes her eyes, fighting back the tears that burn at the back of her eyes.

Her hand closes around the gun in her pocket.

She turns.

Draws.

Fires.

She doesn’t dare to check on him, immediately walking away.

She leaves him behind, bleeding. Dead.

He’s dead.

Elend. The man she can’t love.


	22. scarf

Elend is watching the news when Vin comes rushing out of their bedroom.

“Elend!”

He’s immediately on alert.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

He’s standing when she finally reaches him.

“Look.” She holds out her hand, jumping up and down excitedly.

It’s a scarf. The stitching is crude. The white and gold are meant to form a pattern but it backfired in some areas. The material is rough and lumpy but Elend feels his eyes sting as he holds it in his hands.

Vin is looking at him with so much love in her eyes. Her excitement at having made him something so evident on her face.

“I finished it. What do you think?”

He swallows.

“I love it,” he says thickly.

He leans forward and kisses her forehead.

“Thank you.”


	23. crush

Vin had never experienced a crush before.

Whenever _he_ was near, her heart would flutter.

Whenever _he_ looked at her, her stomach filled with butterflies.

Whenever _he_ spoke to her, she felt nauseous.

She hated it.

Spook thought it was hilarious.

“Your face gets so red,” Spook laughed as they sat at their table in the cafeteria, “and you can’t seem to talk when he’s near to you.”

Vin threw her apple at him.

“It’s not funny!”

Spook easily caught the fruit. “I disagree, it’s hilarious. _You_ having a _crush_. On a noble of all people. I didn’t even know you were capable of having feelings.”

Vin scowled at him.

“I wonder what Kelsier thinks about your little,” he paused and looked at her, “actually big crush.”

Vin looked at him dead in the eye. “He can’t know. Do you hear me?”

Spook raised his hands in surrender. “I know. I know.”

He smiled, his gaze focused over her shoulder. “Look out but your boyfriend’s heading over here.”

It’s comical how fast Vin’s face turned scarlet.

“Vin, hey.”

Vin turned to face her math tutor.

“E-Elend. Hello.”

Spook snickered next to her and yelped when she kicked his shin under the table.

Elend smiled at her and Vin felt her heart pick its pace.

“Just wanted to tell you I might be a little late to our meeting today. Ms. Tindwyl wants to see me after class.”

Vin nodded.

“It’s no problem,” she croaked.

His smile widened and Vin wanted to slam her face against the wall over how cute he was.

“Great. I’ll see you later. Spook.”

Spook waved his farewell.

Once Elend was a distance away, Vin groaned and rested her head on the table.

“He’s so cute.”

Spook sighed and bit into the apple in his hand.

“Girl. You’ve got it bad.”


	24. tutor

Elend paused outside the library doors.

He took a deep breath.

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll be fine.” He whispered under his breath.

He’d lied to Vin earlier. Ms. Tindwyl hadn’t wanted to talk to him, he just needed a little time before meeting Vin to psych himself up.

He was going to ask her out after their study session.

He was terrified.

He remembered when they first met. He’d come to the library hoping for some quality study time only to find a pretty girl sitting at his usual table and scowling at her math homework.

He’d been tutoring her for the past five weeks and Elend was a goner. She was kind and intelligent. She always had rebuttals for his remarks that led to a fun five minutes of back and forth that disrupted their study sessions. It gave him an excuse to see her after school hours which was fine by him.

At first he hadn’t realised he liked her until Allrianne mentioned how much Elend talked about Vin. He’d paused with a sudden look of realisation on his face. Allrianne just tapped his shoulder comfortingly, “You’re an idiot. Don’t worry. She likes you too.”

Elend ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“Venture?”

He turned at the call of his name. It was Spook. He was passing in front of the library doors, probably on his way home.

“Spook,” he nodded.

Spook looked at his disheveled look with a small smirk in place. “Just ask her out and put the rest of us out of our misery.”

Elend froze. “What? I don’t-“

Spook rolled his eyes, interrupting him.

“Don’t try that bullshit with me. Allrianne and I are tired of the two of you making heart eyes at each other then coming to us to gush and coo about each other without either of you making a move.”

Elend’s jaw dropped.

“So please I’m begging you. Ask her out. If I get another call after the two of you spend the day together about adorable you are, I will come after you threatening bodily harm.”

Spook paused and all Elend could do was nod.

Spook smiled. “Great! Now get in there.”

He walked away, leaving a stunned Elend in place.

He couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened but he walked in with a newfound bout of confidence.

Walking towards their table, he saw Vin already seated with her books out. She looked up and Elend noticed her face flush prettily as he sat across from her.

_Did she always do that when she saw me?_

“Hi.”

She smiled. “Hello.”

Yes. He was definitely asking her out.


	25. coin

Vin’s race was in ten minutes and she felt herself panic. She couldn’t find her lucky coin. She’d searched her pockets, her bag, her locker, she couldn’t find it.

She’d never run a track race without it.

Kelsier had given it to her when he adopted her and it became her good luck charm.

Her chest felt tight. Her eyes burned as she fervently shook out her clothes with futile results.

“Vin?”

Her boyfriend walked into the changing room. He wasn’t allowed in there but it looked like they’d sent him to find her.

“I can’t find it!” Her voice was high, panicked, a bit watery.

Elend walked towards her, grasping her shaking hands.

“Hey. Deep breath. In. Out. Again. In. Out. Good girl, there you go. Now, what can’t you find?”

Vin wiped a face over her face.

“My coin. I can’t run without it Elend, I can’t.”

Elend cringed. “I’m sorry. You dropped it at my place yesterday.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the treasured object. “I was waiting near the track to give it to you. When you didn’t show, I got worried.”

Vin held the coin in her tight fist, feeling the sharp edges dig into her palm. She closed her eyes, fighting off the wave of emotions that washed over her at having it back in her possession.

A soft kiss on her forehead and she opened her eyes to Elend’s concerned and guilty face.

She smiled, stepping into his arms for a hug. She needed the reassuring contact.

“Are you okay?” the words were whispered, lips brushing her forehead.

She nodded against his chest.

“I am now.”


	26. sleep

Elend traces a finger down his wife’s sleeping face.

They are under the blankets, bodies melded together, legs intertwined.

His left arm has lost feeling; Vin’s head being cushioned by the limb. She sleeps with her mouth slightly open, her breath warming his chest.

He smiles as a bit of drool stains his sleeping shirt.

Shifting, he adjusts his position, pulling her closer. Her head comes to rest in his neck. She groans, her face contorting in annoyance at being moved. She digs her face further into his neck, her lips resting on his pulse point.

Elend brings his left hand up to card his through her hair. Pins and needles aches his arm as mobility is returned.

It’s a testament to how far they’ve come that Vin is already back to sleep. Their earlier days of living together were filled with Vin being constantly on edge, waiting for someone to break into their home, even though they lived in the safer part of the city.

He presses his lips to her forehead, not kissing her, just loving the feel of her beneath his lips.

Vin sighs in her sleep, snuggling closer.

Elend smiles and lets himself be pulled to sleep.


	27. cafe

Vin’s preferred seat at the café is placed strategically, giving her a clear view of those who enter and leave the establishment.

It’s a habit she has never been able to shake off since her brother left her at a café and never came back.

She knows he’s coming. Elend has yet to break to a promise to her.

It’s five minutes from their agreed meeting time but Vin can’t help the slight trembling of her hands that hold her coffee. There’s a tightness in her throat and a slight chill raking through her body.

She knows she’s having a panic attack. It’s a common occurrence whenever meetings at cafes are involved. She knows she can tell Elend and he would immediately suggest a different location but she wants to overcome her fear.

So she sits and waits, trusting that he will come.

The bell above the door rings. Vin looks up and Elend is walking towards her, a smile on his face.

“Hey,” her boyfriend leans down and kisses her cheek. “You’ve already ordered?”

Vin nods, her panic slowly receding.

“I still need to see if you can really finish a whole pie as you claim.”

He looks offended as he sits down, a hand placed dramatically on his chest. The make-fun immediately puts her at ease.

"I'll have you know, I am a man of my word."

 _Yes you are_ , Vin thinks fondly, _and I love you for it_.


	28. worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny smut

Elend traces his lips down Vin’s neck, his teeth lightly grazing her pulse point.

Vin groans, her legs tightening around his waist.

“Elend…please,” she whimpers into her husband’s neck.

He shifts to mouth at her breast, his hand snaking down her body to graze her clit. She moans.

“Please, please, please.” She’s begging now, her voice high with need.

He slids a finger into her and she responds, clawing at him, leaving marks on his back.

He chuckles, “Whatever my wife wants.”


	29. remember

Alvinne stands in front of the famous Luthadel Obeslik, watching. Waiting.

Ever since her move to the city, the country monument had drawn her in. She’d visited it three times in the first week of her move. She couldn’t help it, it felt familiar to her. A personal connection. It held some significance to her, she just couldn’t place it.

One day she was seated on a bench, facing the object of her attention when a voice cut through her thoughts.

“I leave for one minute only to find a pretty girl in my spot.”

The words had sparked something in her. A memory coming to the surface before slipping away.

She’d raised an eyebrow at the stranger. “Excuse me?”

He pointed to the bag and books on the bench and Vin blushed. How did she miss that?

“Sorry,” she’d said, making to stand. He waved away her concerns.

“No problem. We can share.”

So they’d sat at the bench in silence. A comfortable silence which Vin found weird considering they were strangers.

“Do you always read in presence of ‘pretty girls who steal your spot’?”

Again, the words sounded familiar. As though spoken before.

The stranger smiled and Alvinne felt her heart flutter.

“Trying to come up with a conversation starter. I’m Delen.”

He’d offered his hand and she took it. “Alvinne.”

They met there for the coming weeks. Unofficial dates until Alvinne asked him out on a real one.

Then the dreams started. Not dreams, memories.

Of another life, in a world different from theirs. A world where ash fell from the sky and people who consumed metal gained powers. A world where she was a girl trying to take down an evil and Delen was an emperor, leading them.

At first, she’d assumed it was just her wild imagination but one day she accidentally called Delen by a different name.

“Elend, can you pass me the knife?”

He’d responded, grabbed the item and handed it to her. It was only at the end of the day, in her bed did she realise.

She was sure she was losing it but he’d responded to the name. That had to mean something, right?

She’d decided to push it all to the back of her mind. If she avoided it, it wouldn’t bother her.

Then one specific memory played in her dreams.

_“This isn’t the end. I’ll see you again,” he whispered as the world collapsed around them._

_She nodded. “In another life. I love you.”_

_He kissed her. “In another life. Wait for me.”_

A promise.

Now here she stands, her heart beating against her chest.

“Are you alright dear?”

She looks up. It’s an elderly woman. She looks at her with concern.

She wipes at her eyes. “Yes. I’m alright…Just waiting for someone.”

The woman smiles. “Alright then.”

She waits for five more minutes before the sound of running feet pulls her attention.

She turns.

He’s running towards her.

He’s calling out her name.

“Vin!”

“Elend!”

She meets him half way.


	30. gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

The crying wakes them both early in the morning.

Elend has his arms around Vin, her back to his front, legs intertwined.

The baby monitor on their night stand alerts them to their first-born’s cries.

After months of sleepless nights, they have both learned to wake up at the slightest of sounds.

Elend blinks as he holds himself up, slowly moving to sit up against the headrest. Vin groans beside him, also shifting to it up but Elend gently pushes her onto her back.

“Go back to sleep, I got him.”

Vin doesn’t even bother to argue, just immediately cuddles up in the warmth of their blankets. Elend chuckles, sliding out of the bed and heading to the nursery right across their room.

The cries are louder when he opens the door.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong sweetheart?”

His son’s cries settle down a bit at the sound of his voice.

One thing Elend never regrets is taking paternal leave when Kelsier was born. Both himself and Vin stayed at home, knowing what growing up without one parent or both, felt like. It was incredibly worth the bond they both formed with him that the simple sound of their voice could calm him down.

“Are you hungry? Do you need to be changed?”

Elend reaches for his son, grabbing from his crib to rest against his chest.

Kelsier quiets down immediately.

Elend checks him, realising he doesn’t need to be changed. He moves to put him down but as soon as their contact is broken, Kelsier cries out again.

“Okay. Okay buddy. I get it, you’re lonely.”

He kisses his forehead, moving to the rocking chair at the corner of the room. Once seated, he settles his son comfortably against him. Kelsier buries his face in his father’s neck, rubbing his fist against his chest and just breathes.

Two minutes pass and Elend shifts on the chair. Kelsier makes a sound of annoyance.

Elend huffs, amused and comfortingly rubs his son’s back. “You definitely get that from your mother.”

“He gets what exactly from me?”

Elend looks up to find Vin standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

He smiles. “His desire to have my absolute attention.”

Vin snorts and moves towards her boys, seating herself on Elend’s lap, resting against the side not occupied by their son. Her position is similar. Face buried in her husband’s neck while her hand replaces his by running a hand through Kelsier’s hair.

Kelsier sighs, loving the attention.

Elend smiles at how alike his wife and son are.

They stay like that for some time. Simply existing- basking in each other’s presence.

“We made that,” Vin says, her voice coated in awe.

Elend kisses her hair then turns and kisses his son’s.

“We did.”

With one hand holding his son against his shoulder and the other wrapped around his wife, Elend slowly rocks his family- his everything- to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap to my first ever fanfiction. I'm still crying over Hero of Ages but I'm excited to continue the Stormlight Archive. I just finished Way of Kings and I'm obsessed.
> 
> Vin and Elend will forever hold a special place in my heart and I can't wait to continue writing about them. I have no idea where to start. Probably with the Hogwarts AU.
> 
> This completes my 30 prompts in 30 days.
> 
> Byeeeee.


End file.
